Vampire Academy
by loveforever7250
Summary: I ran to Adrian, I couldn't believe what had just happened. He looked almost as upset as I did. I threw my arms around his neck and cried. I cried for me, for him, and for my freedom. I think he was crying too. Set after Spirit Bound.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaim. I don't own Vampire Academy or the characters, so blah blah blah.

This is like, right after Spirit Bound, and Rose just found out she's going to trial.

_His smile returned."You'd be surprised. Besides, they don't even send royal traitors to prison, Rose. Everyone knows that."_

_I scoffed. "Are you insane? Of course they do. What else do you think they do with traitors? Set the free and tell them not to do it again?"_

"_No," said Abe, just before he turned away. "They execute traitors."_

My heart stopped. Executed? He can't be serious. I started walking away from the podium, and catch Dimitri's eyes. He looks pained. Like he…cares. Why would he care? His love has 'faded' as he says. I turn away from him, to see Adrian. He has tears in his eyes.

Right then and there, I realized that he really does love me. I run to him, and threw my arms around his neck and started crying. He wrapped his arms around my waist and cried with me.

'Rose, it's going to be okay. Everything is going to be okay.' He whispers, and I could tell he was forcing the words. 'I love you. I love you so much.' He whispered, and I cried even more.

'I love you too.' I said, and I really meant it. I truly did love him. He stiffened. He was surprised. Very surprised. He let me go and looked at me for a moment before smiling. He gently pressed his lips to mine, and it was pure bliss. We put everything we had into that kiss, because you never know when it will be your last.

We were ever so rudely interrupted by a guard pulling me away. More tears rolled down my face and I screamed for him.

'ADRIAN! NO! GET OFF OF ME! ADRIAN!' I screamed. He had more tears in his eyes as he tried to get through the crowd. I looked over at Dimitri, he was crying also. I looked away from him. I don't care anymore. I just walked off with the guard.

He led me to my cell, and left me there. I was alone, and for some reason I couldn't reach Lissa. I heard the door open and looked up. I saw a shadowed figure standing outside my cell. I started to get my hopes up.

'Adrian?' I said with a smile on my face. Then the figure stepped into the light, and my smile faded. 'Dimitri. What do you want?' I said coldly. He looked shocked at my coldness.

'I came to see you.' Obviously. 'I wanted to apologize.' What? For what? For crushing my heart, and leaving me left in the dust? But strangely, it didn't hurt so much anymore. My love for Adrian softened my heartache. I unconsciously smiled.

'What are you smiling about? You're in jail!' he screamed, and I was pissed.

'Don't yell at me! And if you must know I'm smiling because I thought about Adrian.' I smiled again. Oh how I love him. I looked back at Dimitri and he looked hurt. Wow, really? What did he think would happen? That he could just waltz right in here and make it all better by apologizing? Yeah, right.

'Why are you thinking about him?' he asked, or the better word for it I would think is growled. I glared at him.

'Because I LOVE HIM!' I screamed, and he jumped back. Good. I smiled. He's starting to catch on to the idea that I DO NOT want him here.

'You, you love him?' he asked, almost teary. I smiled. Yes I do.

'Yes. I love him. He loves me, for me, for my flaws, for who I am. He loves me.' I couldn't stop smiling. He loves me. That statement sounded like music to my ears.

'But, Rose-' I interrupted him.

'NO! Do not 'But, Rose' me! You had your chance, and you lost it. So get out of here! I don't want to see you!' I screamed, tears no rolling down my face. He didn't move. I swear, if I wasn't locked in here I would strangle him.

'She said get out.' I heard that amazing, loving voice say. I smiled. _Adrian._

'Adrian!' I smiled, my tears now flowing from happiness from seeing him. He smiled at me and then went back to glaring at Dimitri. He gave one last look at me, which I returned with a glare, and then left. I sighed with relief. Adrian ran over to my cell and grabbed my face in his hands. I leaned into his touch and continued crying.

'Don't cry my love. Everything will be okay. It has to be.' He whispered. He reached through farther and wrapped his arms around my waist. I knew this had to be extremely uncomfortable for him, but he didn't care. He loved me that much.

I knew I could get through this. If I had him with me, I could do anything.

**TBC…**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sooooo sorry for the long wait! I know this is shorter than you would of wanted, but I hope you like it anyways. I'm not sure when my next update may be. But, hopefully this will hold you all for a while. I love you all! Please read and review, it would make me veeeeeeery happy (: 3**

You know that feeling you get when something HUGE is about to happen? Yeah, I have that feeling right now. I've been in my cell for three days, I think. I can't even tell. No one has told me anything about when my trial is going to happen.

I started thinking about Adrian. I sighed happily. I love him so much. The guards have forbidden him to come and see me. That was all it took to make me start crying again. I wiped my eyes. They probably had dark circles under them. I haven't slept since I got here. I slowly fell asleep, and exactly what I wanted to happen, happened.

'Little Dhampire...' I heard him whisper. I smiled, and spun around. There he was. Adrian. _My _Adrian. He smiled and ran to me. I threw my arms around him, and he wrapped his arms around my waist. I cried into his chest, so happy that I could finally see him.

'Adrian. I missed you so much.' I cried, and he held me tighter. I know this is only a dream, but it's a dream that he made, and that he controls.

'I missed you too. I missed you so much. I love you little Dhampire.' He murmured into my hair. I pulled away from him, and kissed him. We stayed like that for what seemed like forever. When we finally pulled apart I said:

'I love you too.' And his lips were on mine again. After we finished kissing, he just held me in his arms, whispering comforting words to me. We stayed like that for hours on end, until I felt someone shaking me, outside of my dream. I kissed Adrian goodbye and woke up.

I slowly opened my eyes to see the one person I did not want to see. Take a guess. If you said Dimitri, you were right. 'What. Do. You. Want.' I said through clenched teeth. Once again he seemed surprised by my coldness. Seriously, he should start getting used to this.

'Rose, I, I just,-' I interrupted him, he was stuttering, and it was pissing the hell out of me.

'What the hell do you want Dimitri?' his name rolling off my tongue sounded like venom, but I dealt with it. He looked upset, yeah, me too.

'I miss you.' I wasn't expecting that. I was expecting 'Rose please, don't be such an ass' but I got 'I miss you.'? What the hell?

"Yeah? Well guess what? I don't miss you! Why should I? I have Adrian now. I don't need you." I whispered the last four words. The expressions going across his face where easy to read: Hurt, pain, sorrow, anger, jealousy, and love.

"But…Roza..please. I love you!" he screamed. The fire burned in my eyes, and I stood up and crossed to the front of my cell. I slapped him across the face.

"I. DON'T. CARE. I don't love you anymore Demitri! Get that through your thick skull!" I screamed. He nodded, a lone tear sliding down the side of his face.

"Goodbye…Roza…" he whispered, chocking on a sob. He left me alone, sighing in relief. As I slid down the side of my cell, one thought passed through my mind.

_ I want Adrian._

**TBC…**


End file.
